


Cuentos del Templo

by KutziShiro



Category: Free!
Genre: Disfraces, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, amistad, niños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: El templo Misagozaki invita a todos los niños de la comunidad a la noche de Halloween. ¡Disfrázate! ¡Habrá dulces y cuentos de terror!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Cuentos del Templo.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto y Nanase Haruka. Aparición de sus padres.
> 
> Género: Vida diaria. Halloween. Amista.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: El templo Misagozaki invita a todos los niños de la comunidad a la noche de Halloween. ¡Disfrázate! ¡Habrá dulces y cuentos de terror!
> 
> Palabras: 2,245.
> 
> Terminado: Sí.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Notas: Este fic participa en el evento para Halloween de la página Eternal MH/SR (facebook). Día 1: Halloween de niños, con sus respectivos disfraces.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

Halloween no es una celebración japonesa pero eso no ha impedido que los japoneses la hayan absorbido y adaptado a sus propios modos. Por ejemplo, muchos templos eran decorados y sus encargados invitaban a los niños a pasar un rato divertido en esa fecha. El templo que estaba al final de la escalinata donde vivían Makoto y Haru no era la excepción y desde días previos encontraron en sus casas propagandas donde les invitaban a disfrazarse y acudir al templo donde les regalarían dulces y les contarían historias de terror.

Haru volvió a casa después de dejar a Makoto en la suya, regresaban de la escuela primaria, luego de avisar su llegada y quitarse los zapatos vio la propaganda en el mueble del recibidor y tras leer su contenido lo dejó ahí dispuesto a enviar esa información a algún rincón de su mente donde estaban todas las cosas que no le importaban (o que no quería darles importancia). Se dijo a sí mismo que disfrazarse le daba pereza y que Makoto era muy miedoso como para querer ir.

A la hora de cenar fue su madre quien lo mencionó diciendo que «puedes ir con Makoto-chan y avisarle también a tus amiguitos de la escuela y del club». Desechó eso también pero evitó pensar que su madre parecía creer que tenía otros amigos, en cambio se dijo que ella quería que hiciera más amigos. Encogió los hombros y sólo respondió que a Makoto le daría miedo.

No esperaba que fuera Makoto quien lo mencionara al día siguiente mientras almorzaban en la escuela.

─Ne Haru-chan ¿sabes lo que harán en el templo Misagozaki para Halloween? ─preguntó pronunciando la palabra extranjera de un modo muy curioso. Haru pensó que no era necesario decir de qué templo se trataba.

─Algo vi ─respondió escuetamente sin prestarle atención, aparentemente.

─¡Vamos! ─exclamó Makoto con entusiasmo haciendo que su amigo levantara la vista y que el rollito de huevo que sostenía con sus palillos se le resbalara de vuelta al _bentobako_ , lo que le ocasionó a Makoto una mirada curiosa y una risita.

─¿Tú quieres ir? ─preguntó como si no hubiera entendido bien, le respondió un asentimiento y una sonrisa entusiasmada─ ¿Y no te dan miedo las historias de miedo?

La expresión de Makoto flaqueó un poco pero aunque dejó de sonreír su mirada era firme y decidida.

─Pero darán dulces… y si vas tú no me dará miedo ─lo último lo dijo recordando que a Haru difícilmente se le sobornaba con dulces, aunque era un infante igual que él no era muy aficionado al azúcar─ ¡y podremos disfrazarnos! ─añadió con mayor entusiasmo y volviendo a sonreír.

─Me da pereza ─Haru volvió a tomar su rollo de huevo y se lo comió reservando la, en opinión, mísera porción de pescado para el final.

─¡Pero Haru-chan! ─reclamó agudamente haciendo que unas niñas cerca lo voltearan a ver─ ¡No quiero ir solo!

Cualquiera que los conociera bien y viera esa escena pensaría que Makoto bien podría ahorrarse los lloriqueos por que Haru terminaría acompañándolo de todos modos, y que por mucho que Haru refunfuñara e hiciera malas caras terminaría usando el disfraz que a Makoto le gustara más, cosa que la madre de Haru agradecería, no le gustaba el disfraz de pescado que su hijo había elegido.

La segunda opción de Haru había sido ser un fantasma, así sólo tenía que usar una sábana blanca y su única caracterización sería ir y venir silenciosamente, nada de poses ridículas ni ruidos vergonzosos. Como Makoto que quería ser un hombre lobo por que le gustaron las orejas, aunque implicara hacer como que aullaba y gruñía y aunque había terminado llorando cuando vio un pedazo de película donde había un hombre lobo.

Haru trató de negarse, de verdad que trató, pero hasta su madre apoyaba la idea de que fueran los dos hombres lobo por que se verían adorables. Traidora.

Finalmente accedió cuando Makoto empezó a sorber la nariz y exclamó su ya conocido «¡pero Haru-chan!».

Cuando la mamá de Makoto compró un par de pequeños trajes de calabaza para que usaran los mellizos descubrió que toda la familia Tachibana ya había planeado ir al templo todos juntos y que la insistencia de Makoto para que fueran juntos no había sido más que una treta pero cuando Makoto le abrazó feliz de que fuera a acompañarlos no pudo reclamarle nada.

La noche de Halloween lo que nadie logró fue hacer que Haru posara, y eso que su madre lo intentó de todos modos, lo único que obtuvo fue que levantara las manos (las garras) para una fotografía prometiéndole que le pondría más caballa a su almuerzo.

Los Tachibana pasaron a recoger a Haru, Makoto le tomó de la mano en cuanto lo tuvo cerca y todos juntos subieron al templo, habían decorado la entrada con lámparas redondas de papel pintadas como calabaza, a Haru le gustó ese detalle y llamó mucho la atención de los mellizos.

Mientras que los adultos admiraron la decoración y caminaron tranquilamente Makoto no tardó en jalar a Haru hacia donde su curiosidad le guiara, sus padres no les perdían de vista, y claro, habían recibido la clásica advertencia de no alejarse.

Había varias personas, sin duda muchos arrastrados por los niños, y no había ancianos. Ni Haru ni Makoto no lo notaron pero los padres Tachibana sí, aparentemente muchos ancianos estaban en desacuerdo de que una festividad occidental viniera a causar tal revuelo y peor aún, que en el templo se dejaran influenciar por eso. Obviamente ningún niño se enteró. Y aunque lo hubieran hecho su curiosidad y hambre de dulces no se hubiera visto afectada.

Comieron dulces que estaban regalando en el templo, fue evidente que personas ajenas al templo apoyaron en eso y el pequeño espacio del santuario fue efectivamente acomodado como si fuera un pequeño festival. Encontraron a algunos de sus compañeros de escuela a los que Makoto saludó efusivamente pero no se unieron a ellos en la celebración.

La estaban pasando tan bien que Makoto incluso olvidó que contarían cuentos de miedo.

No lo recordaron sino hasta que empezaron a llamar a los niños a donde se había encendido una hoguera, el sacerdote estaba vestido tradicionalmente y esperaba ahí a que los niños se acercaran para contarles las historias. Cuando les recordaron que serían cuentos de miedo muchos niños se negaron a acercarse si no era acompañado de alguno de sus padres, Makoto apretó la mano de Haru y aunque no se negó a acercarse ni buscó a sus padres sí mantuvo una distancia que consideró prudente, como si estar cerca del sacerdote lo hiciera más propicio al miedo.

Aunque el sacerdote era un hombre mayor estaba bastante abierto a que los niños conocieran otras maneras de celebrar y los recorrió a todos con la mirada y una sonrisa amable.

─Vaya, veo muchos fantasmas, hombres lobo, vampiros, brujas… ─empezó cuando terminó su escrutinio─ pero me hubiera gustado ver algún _kappa_ o _kitsune_ , ah, pensar que los lobos no están muy alejados de los _kitsunes_ , no hubiera sido difícil que se disfrazaran de uno. Pero díganme ¿alguno sabe qué es… un _kappa_? ─algunas manitas empezaron a alzarse pensando que preguntaría por los _kitsunes_ pero las bajaron cuando cambió de criatura. Algunos se miraron sin saber qué era. Al final poco a poco fueron negando.

Haru sí lo sabía, su abuela le había contado historias, viejas historias que nada tenían que ver con los cuentos venidos de occidente, pero no levantó la mano ni dijo que él sabía, no quería un montón de ojos sobre él. Sintió por un momento que el sacerdote le miraba, sabía que era un viejo conocido de su abuela ¿sería que él sabía que gracias a su abuela conocía la respuesta a su pregunta?

Por suerte un momento después el sacerdote empezó a explicar con lujo de detalle lo que era un _kappa_ , lo malvado que podía ser y como ahuyentarlo.

Esa historia afortunadamente no asustó mucho a Makoto, ni las que siguió, el sacerdote parecía enfocado en contar sólo sobre criaturas del folklore japonés, y lo hacía muy bien pues tenía a los niños atentos. Sin embargo luego de esos dos cuentos sobre criaturas antiguas vinieron las verdaderas historias de terror.

Fueron sólo dos al igual que las anteriores pero impresionaron bastante a los niños, la leyenda del _Teke-Teke_ y de la _Kuchisake Onna_ sin duda los tendría sin querer salir de su casa cuando se hiciera de noche un buen tiempo. El padre de Makoto pensó que era bueno que no hubiera contado la historia de Hanako-san, ese cuento lo tuvo sin querer ir al baño de la escuela un semestre completo cuando era niño, y eso que Hanako-san ni siquiera se aparecía en el baño de niños.

─¡Buaaaah! ¡Haru-chan! ─cuando los cuentos terminaron y la gente empezó a dispersarse ya fuera para seguir conviviendo o para marcharse a su casa Makoto se aferró a Haru gimoteando.

─Ya, ya ─Haru le daba leves palmadas en la espalda tratando de calmarlo, pensando que ya no tenían seis años como para que estuviera haciendo esas cosas. A él también le había dado miedo pero no estaba así.

─¿Niños? ─aunque quien les llamó fue la madre de Makoto, el pequeño Tachibana soltó un chillidito y poco le faltó para ocultarse detrás de Haru, por suerte reconoció a su madre a tiempo, sus padres se dieron cuenta de inmediato que no podrían estar más tiempo ahí en paz así que decidieron regresar a casa. Tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado al bajar las escaleras pues Makoto se aferraba al brazo de su amigo de tal modo que temían que tropezaran, incluso Haru se quejó al respecto.

─Te dije que te asustarías ─lo regañó Haru muy seriamente cuando llegaron a su casa, Makoto sorbió la nariz y balbuceó algo sobre dulces y que quería estar con Haru-chan.

La madre de Haru abrió la puerta como si hubiese percibido que ya estaban de vuelta y miró con extrañeza a los niños para luego suspirar, seguramente pensaba algo parecido a su hijo.

─Los cuentos le asustaron ─confirmó su amiga, ella negó con resignación.

─Vamos a casa hijo ─llamó el padre de Makoto tomándole del hombro pero éste no estaba dispuesto a soltar a su amigo bajo ninguna circunstancia e incluso lo apretó con más fuerza.

─Pero, pero…

Los Tachibana miraron a la mujer Nanase casi con disculpas.

─Suelta a Haru-chan hijo ─pidió ahora su madre tomándolo del hombro pero su hijo gimoteó más amenazando con soltarse llorando de verdad. Haru quería decirle que ya no era un bebé.

La mujer Nanase miró al matrimonio con resignación y su amiga le miró con un gesto que conocía bien.

─Makoto-chan, si tus padres están de acuerdo ─el niño de inmediato la miró con ojos brillantes, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación─ Haru podría pasar la noche contigo ─cualquier indició de llanto se borró mágicamente.

─¡¿De verdad?! ─Haru rodó los ojos, si fuera mayor y con una mente más suspicaz pensaría que todo había sido una treta de Makoto para llevárselo a su casa, en ese momento sólo podía pensar en que su miedo era exagerado pero real.

La mujer le asintió y Makoto miró a sus padres esperando la confirmación, éstos igualmente asintieron y Makoto abrazó a Haru como si no lo hubiera visto en un mes. Por suerte al día siguiente no había escuela, fue el pensamiento general de los adultos.

Aún esperaron un momento a que la señora Nanase entrara a la casa a traer una muda de ropa para Haru y todo lo que necesitaba para pasar la noche en casa ajena. Makoto dejó de aferrarse al brazo de Haru pero ahora lo llevaba de la mano y lucía mucho menos asustado.

Una vez en la casa Tachibana se alistaron juntos para dormir, se lavaron los dientes y la señora Tachibana los arropó a ambos.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó a su hijo con un poco de preocupación, esperaba que no fuera a aterrizar más tarde a su cama. Recibió un asentimiento.

─Si Haru-chan está aquí no tendré miedo ─aseguró, bajo las sábanas volvió a tomar la mano de su mejor amigo. La seriedad perpetua en el rostro de Haru se veía suavizada por el sueño pero igual estrechó la mano amiga.

─Está bien ─aceptó la mujer y se alejó de la cama─. Duerman bien ─añadió al salir, apagó la luz y dejó la puerta cerrada para evitar que entrara aire frío.

De inmediato Makoto soltó a Haru para acomodarse de lado, buscando el brillo de los ojos azules en la oscuridad.

─Gracias por venir a pasar la noche conmigo Haru-chan ─aún tenía miedo pero con Haru se sentía seguro.

─Está bien, me gusta venir ─también se acomodó de lado y, buscando un modo para confortarlo y quitarle todo el miedo, lo abrazó, era ligeramente más alto así que no le costó trabajo rodearlo con sus pequeños brazos. Makoto hizo un ruidito feliz.

─¿Tú me cuidarás si sale un fantasma? ─preguntó con un tinte de inseguridad en la voz, Haru asintió y Makoto dedujo su respuesta por el ruido de su cabeza contra la almohada─ Te quiero mucho Haru-chan ─se acurrucó contra él de un modo que los años y la diferencia de tamaños se volvería más difícil.

─Y yo a ti Makoto ─respondió luego de unos momentos. Siempre se quejaba de que Makoto era muy encimoso y miedoso pero en realidad… si podía quedarse así con él no era tan molesto.


End file.
